Fan Fic : Ichiruki
by Bleachfanfic
Summary: La historia va despues de 7 meses de que Ichigo habia recuperado sus poderes ...y esta con la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia...pero esta vez los sentimientos tanto de Rukia como de Ichigo Han cambiado ya no son mas de amistad si no ...surgio el amor


Fanfic de bleach

Tema: Ichiruki (Ichigo x Rukia)

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que ichigo recupero sus poderes con la ayuda de Kuchiki Rukia y los demás capitanes del gotei 13…..era una noche algo silenciosa,ichigo acababa de llegar a su hogar y como era típico su padre lo recibió con una patada en la cara

Ichigooooooooooo…-dijo su padre- llegas tarde! Sabes que en esta casa se come a las 7:00 !

-Ichigo se levanto y con una voz notablemente molesta le dijo a su padre- acaso estás loco! Qué manera tienes de recibirme con una patada!...

Hmf! Es para que aprendas que no debes llegar a estas horas –respondió el y de repente cambio el tono de voz para preguntarle- es mas ¿en donde estabas?

-Ichigo suspiro y siguió caminando hacia su habitación mientras decía- eso no es de tu incumbencia..

-Isshin hizo un gesto que noto el desagrado a esa respuesta y luego suspiro-

-Al llegar a su habitación, Ichigo se acostó en su cama mientras miraba al techo- me pregunto en donde estará…-dijo-

-de repente se la ventana de el cuarto de Ichigo se abrió y hay estaba Rukia- Oyeee idiota! Que haces ahí acostado!

-Ichigo puso cara de sorpresa y se levanto- Ru-Rukia! En dónde estabas!

-Rukia entro por la ventana y le dijo- te estaba buscando!

Bus-buscándome? –contesto Ichigo- por que?

Ishida nos invito a una fiesta, y te eh estado buscando casi toda la tarde..donde estabas! –dijo Rukia con una ligera expresión de enfado-

-Ichigo volteo la mirada hacia otro- cosas personales, en general estaba pensando algunas cosas…pero eso no importa ahora , mejor ya debemos ir a la fiesta de Ishida cierto? –Ichigo salió de la habitación y fue hasta la sala-

Ichigo….-dijo Rukia algo preocupada al ver la reacción de el- que te sucede ahora –dijo mientras iba atrás de el-

-Ichigo ya estaba afuera esperando a que Rukia saliera- por que tardaste tanto?

-Rukia salió y lo miro- hmf lo siento…bueno ya debemos irnos antes de que se haga mas tarde –Rukia acelero un poco el paso y tomo la mano de Ichigo para ir mas rápido- apúrate! –dijo mientras iba casi corriendo-

-Ichigo puso una cara de sorpresa y al instante sonrió mientras iba corriendo atrás de Rukia-

-Llegaron al parque y se encontraron con : Sado, Ishida y Orihime-

-Ishida dijo al ver a Ichigo llegar- Kurosaki! Porque tardaste tanto

-Orihime al instante miro a Ishida y le dijo- calma Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun debió haber tenido algún inconveniente y por eso tardo tanto –dijo mientras sonreía-

-Ichigo los vio a todos y respondió- lo siento chicos, pero bueno ya que estamos aquí cual es el motivo de la fiesta?

-Ishida frunció un tanto el seño y dijo- acaso tiene que haber un motivo para ir de fiesta?! Solo los invite y ya!

-Ichigo se recogió de hombros- está bien está bien, solo era curiosidad…bueno entonces vamos?

-Rukia y Orihime dijeron a la vez- Claro! –Luego todos iban rumbo a una fiesta en la casa de Ishida-

-Ichigo seguía con la mirada perdida, Rukia tan solo lo observaba y en su cara se notaba la preocupación-

I-Ichigo….en serio estas bien? –dijo Rukia algo-

Si…solo yo estaba….no nada olvídalo no es importante –Ichigo sonrió pero se notaba la falsedad de su sonrisa-

Esta bien –dijo Rukia y luego miro al suelo-

Todos ellos ya habían llegado a la fiesta….todos disfrutaron y de la fiesta…menos Ichigo a pesar de que los sacaban a bailar el seguía con su mirada perdida como si no le estuviera preocupando todo lo que sucediera

-Rukia, ya cansada de ver a Ichigo en ese estado lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo al patio y le grito- que demonios te sucede! Porque estas así! No hay nada de que preocuparse por el momento todo esta pacifico, dime que te sucede Ichigo!...o es que acaso no confías en mi?

-Ichigo miraba hacia todos los lados sin decir una sola palabra, de repente miro fijamente a Rukia- bueno…mira yo eh estado pensando algo….desde que te fuiste hasta que volviste y me devolviste mis poderes de Shinigami mi vida volvió a ser como antes pero…..algo cambio

-Rukia seguía mirándolo fijamente- y que fue esa cosa! Dime para poder ayudarte y que vuelvas a ser el de antes!

Lo que cambio fueron…..fueron mis sentimientos hacia ti…Rukia

-Rukia quedo atónita frente a esta declaración de el que hasta ese momento era su amigo- a-a que t-te refieres I-Ichigo?!

Y-yo siempre te considere una amiga o algo que se le relacione…siempre te veía de esa manera…a pesar de tus constantes golpes o patadas….siempre me alegraba estar alado tuyo…pero..en el instante que te fuiste mi vida cambio y ya no era como antes, me sentía vacio…..luego regresaste y fuiste como una luz para mi, cambiaste…de nuevo –Ichigo solto una sonrisa- mi vida….y me alegro que lo hayas hecho…..lo que trato de decir es que….S-SIENTO QUE TE AMO RUKIA

-Rukia al escuchar todas estas palabras se sonrojo completamente y se puso notablemente nerviosa- a-así que eso era –parecía como si a Rukia no le salieran las palabras –

Quedando todo por un momento en silencio Ichigo beso a Rukia sin dar paso para que esta evite el beso, al principio Rukia trato de escapar del beso pero esta termino cediendo y correspondiendo al beso

-Ichigo lentamente se fue separando de los labios de Rukia dejando ver un notable sonrojo en su rostro- y-yo l-lo siento Rukia /casi al instante Rukia golpeo la cabeza a Ichigo / B-Baka! No te disculpes por algo que ya hiciste, es mas….no tienes porque disculparte –Dijo Rukia aun sonrojada-

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Rukia dijo.- Ichigo….yo también…siento algo por ti…al irme fue muy difícil para mi…no quería abandonarte….pero cuando me fue posible regresar sentía todo diferente…..mis sentimientos también cambiaron…igual que como te sucedió a ti…-Ichigo tomo de la mano a Rukia y sonrio con aun un leve sonrojo- vamos Rukia! Volvamos a la fiesta –ambos entraron de nuevo a la fiesta y se quedaron ahí por unas horas mas hasta que llegaron a ser las 2 de la madrugada

I-Ichigo ya debemos irnos –dijo Rukia notablemente cansada-

Es cierto, bueno…..nos vemos Ishida….adios Orihime y sado

Juntos tomados de la mano caminaban rumbo al hogar de Ichigo…

Ichigo, estoy muy cansa…-antes de terminar la frase Ichigo monto a Rukia en sus hombros y le dijo- ya lo note puedes descansar mientras yo nos llevo a casa

A-arigato…. Ichigo -dijo Rukia sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos hasta el punto de quedarse dormida-

Despues de unos cuantos minutos mas…llegaron a la casa de Ichigo, y el entro silenciosamente hasta su cuarto, luego la bajo a Rukia cuidadosamente la recostó sobre su cama, Ichigo sonrio abiertamente y se acosto alado de ella

Buenas noches….Rukia –el beso a Rukia y luego se cerro los ojos y se durmió-

Creditos : Diego Plaza Urgiles


End file.
